


Wait

by mcgarrett



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrett/pseuds/mcgarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation to "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/682165">Pain</a>"</p>
<p>Only thing left to do is wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the Day: Incisive

The doctors all say it was a slim chance.

He probably won't make it. 

The blade that stabbed him was very incisive and cut through major organs. 

All that could be done has been done. 

Only thing left to do is wait. 

Hope that SuperSEAL wakes up. 

Everything points to certain death. 

But he's made it through excruciating torture and fought in wars overseas. 

If those couldn't take him down, this should be a walk in the park. 

He begins to believe the doctors until he sees Steve's blue eyes open; his smile lets Danny know he's here to stay.


End file.
